Currently-used agricultural seeding machines implement various types of transmission systems operable to transmit power and/or rotation to components of the machines so as to facilitate the dispensing of seed from the machines. In particular, the machines will often include chain-driven transmission systems that are operable to drive seed dispensing mechanisms associated with the machines. Such transmission systems are often powered by rotating components of the machines, such as the machines' wheels, rollers, or the like. During use of the seeding machines, the rotating components generally rotate in response to the movement of the machines. For example, if a seeding machine travels in a first direction, the rotating components will similarly rotate in a first direction. Alternatively, if the seeding machine travels in a second direction, the rotating components will similarly rotate in a second direction. Because the seed dispensing mechanisms of the seeding machines are directly linked to the rotating components via the transmission systems, the seed dispensing mechanisms will be driven regardless of the direction in which the seeding machines are moving.
However, many seed dispensing mechanisms can be damaged if they are driven in a particular direction. For example, fluted meter-type seed dispensing mechanisms are generally only operable to rotate in a certain first direction and become inoperable and/or damaged if caused to rotate in a second direction. As such, because the seed dispensing mechanisms are driven by the transmission systems of the seeding machines, the seed dispensing mechanisms can be damaged when the seeding machines are travelling in a particular direction (e.g., reverse). Furthermore, it is often desired or necessary to move the seeding machines in multiple directions without the seed dispensing mechanisms of the seeding machines dispensing seed at all. For example, it may be necessary to use the seeding machines to till or otherwise condition the soil before dispensing seed into the soil. As such, it may be necessary to cause the seeding machines to move in all directions for a time without dispensing seed.
In the past, it was only possible to disengage the seed dispensing mechanism of a seeding machine by having a user physically remove a pin from a sprocket assembly within the transmission system of the seeding machine. Upon removing the pin, the seed dispensing mechanism could not be driven in either direction. Once the user no longer required the seed dispensing mechanism to be disengaged, the user was required to re-align and re-insert the pin. Such actions were difficult, time-consuming, and often times dangerous.